1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable limb protective assembly that can be adjusted to fit with different users' limbs conveniently and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional adjustable limb protective assembly is used to keep the injured limbs of a user at a proper posture to protect the limbs from being injured again. The conventional adjustable limb protective assembly comprises a main body and two covering frames. The main body has two extending arms and a jointing connector. The extending arms are pivotally connected to each other at a pivot point, and each one of the extending arms has a pivot end, a connecting end and an adjusting slot. The pivot ends of the extending arms are pivotally connected to each other. The adjusting slot is elongated and is formed through the extending arm near the connecting end of the extending arm. The jointing connector is mounted at the pivot point between the extending arms, is mounted around the pivot ends of the extending arms, and is used to limit an angle between the extending arms.
The covering frames are respectively connected to the extending arms of the main body, and each one of the covering frames has a connecting base and at least one belt. The connecting base is mounted around the connecting end of a corresponding extending arm and has a connecting hole and a pressing button. The connecting hole is formed through the connecting base and communicates with the adjusting slot of the corresponding extending arm. The pressing button is pressably mounted in the connecting hole of the connecting base and is selectively and securely mounted in the adjusting slot of the corresponding connecting base. The at least one belt is connected to the connecting base and is used to be mounted around one of the user's limbs to hold the covering frame on the user's limb.
In use, the covering frames of the conventional adjustable limb protective assembly can be respectively moved relative to the extending arms of the main body to adjust the positions of the covering frames relative to the jointing connector of the main body to fit with the different users' limbs. However, after a total length of the conventional adjustable limb protective assembly has been set for use on the user's limb, the total length of the conventional adjustable limb protective assembly may be unexpectedly changed by unintentional pressing on the pressing buttons of the connecting bases that makes the covering frames move relative to the extending arms. Then, the changed length of the conventional adjustable limb protective assembly will change the positions of the covering frames and cannot provide a stable protective effect to the user's injured limb, and this is unsafe in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable limb protective assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.